


Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

by gaymerkree



Series: Losing Myself [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But not how you think, F/F, Modern AU, New Years, Protective Yang, and because it's what Weiss deserves, and monobros, because i love me some platonic bees schnees, slight jealous Weiss, some soft freezerbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “You not gonna go over there Weissy?” Yang asks with a smile, leaning across the bar with a grin. “She’s getting a little handsy with your girlfriend.”Weiss hums, drinking another sip of her bubbling juice. “Why should I? That girl is embarrassing herself fine enough without me swooning into Ruby’s admittedly perfect arms.”Blake laughs, low and giddy, lounging over Yang’s shoulder with a languid smile. “Weiss knows she has nothing to worry about.”“Exactly.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Losing Myself [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589392
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

**Author's Note:**

> This is number 50 for RWBY fics, and specifically WR, for the year, and I'm so happy to be here. Thank you to everyone I've met that have helped me grow as an author this year, and I hope you'll all stay with me in the years to come. 
> 
> Happy New Year to you all, you're all going to do great this next year. I just know it.

_ Baby, I know places we won't be found and they'll be _ _  
_ _ Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down _ _  
_ _ 'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places _ _  
_ _ They are the hunters, we are the foxes _ _  
_ _ And we run _ _  
_ _ Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it _ _  
_ _ My love _

I Know Places by Taylor Swift

The steady drum of the year’s most popular music permeates the air.  _ The Ember Rose _ , the most well-known bar this side of Vale, is thrumming with life. It’s an evening of celebration,  _ New Year’s Eve _ , and drinks are half off after midnight. The dark-colored interior has been decorated in silvers and golds, and a projector plays a popular new year broadcast for all its patrons to see. Everyone has a smile on their face, even the table of lonely old men who camp out in the corner hum along to the catchy pop music as the night whispers on. 

Despite the close quarters of the spritely location, a small dance floor has been created, if only for the single couple cheerfully wrapped in each other’s arms. Ruby Rose tugs and sways joyfully in the arms of her girlfriend, who is stubbornly trying to escape back to the bar where her best friend is giggling drunkenly into  _ her _ girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Wiess!  _ Weiss! _ Dance with  _ me! _ ” Ruby coos, filled with an energy the sun would be envious of.

“It’s not even ten, Ruby!” The silver-haired woman scoffs, still playfully trying to escape the strong florist’s arms. “We can dance later!”

Ruby grins and pulls Weiss fully into her arms with a sigh, “But you’re so far away at the bar! Stay with me!” The law student flushes, sinking into the warmth of tan arms and a thin flannel.

If you had told Weiss Schnee a year ago that she’d love flannel and lazy Saturday mornings in just one year, she’d scoff at you. However, Ruby’s signature red and black flannels had quickly become Weiss’ favorite clothing to steal from the joyful brunette. She finds herself wrapped in them more often than not, whether Ruby liked it or not. (She  _ loves _ it in fact. Going so far as to buy several more styles of the shirt, both thick and thin, for all seasons.)

There’s something about the ruffled mess of dark hair, and sparkling silver eyes that make Weiss pause. Ruby hadn’t stormed into her life. She hadn’t broken down a door and destroyed walls. She had simply knocked on the door to Weiss’ heart, and the haughty heiress had, for some unforeseeable reason, let her in. Since then her life had become a whirlwind of roses and the light airy feeling of being, maybe-kinda-sorta, in love. 

There’s something soft in the way Ruby releases her, pushing her lightly towards Blake and Yang. The gold and black duo offer them both cheerful smiles as Weiss stumbles flushed into her designated bar stool. (And it  _ is _ her designated stool, Yang made sure of it. The grinning bar owner carved a big snowflake into the wood and artfully burned  _ ‘Ice Queen’ _ below it for all the world to see. After the lacker and sealant, it looked quite beautiful.) 

With a flourish, Yang slides Weiss another sparkling grape juice that the blue-eyed woman accepts easily, sipping on the sweet beverage. She watches Ruby mill about the bar, greeting the regulars with a happy smile, and introducing herself to all new customers. The air, filled with music and laughter, wraps around her, and Weiss smiles into the reality of her life, how happy she’s become in such a short period of time. 

“Uh-Oh,” Yang whispers, as a cluster of college girls shuffle into the doorway. Weiss is confused by the statement till all four girls lay eyes on bright and shining  _ Ruby Rose _ . 

Almost on command, they swoon, watching the way Ruby flexes playfully for a group of friends Weiss is moderately familiar with. Jaune, a tall scraggly blonde with a baby face squeezes her bicep with false bravado and deflates when Ruby flexes for real. Weiss watches with a smile as the tallest of their new arrivals clicks her heels across the floor to smile seductively towards Ruby. 

“Hey beautiful,” She coos, placing her hand on Ruby’s rolled-up sleeve. “Come here often?”

“Uhh-” Ruby scratches the back of her head uncomfortably, “Y-yeah. I kinda work here.”

“Then  _ I _ should probably come here a little more often.” The energy at the clustered table becomes tense, and Weiss has to hold back a laugh. 

“You not gonna go over there Weissy?” Yang asks with a smile, leaning across the bar with a grin. “She’s getting a little handsy with your girlfriend.”

Weiss hums, drinking another sip of her bubbling juice. “Why should I? That girl is embarrassing herself fine enough without me swooning into Ruby’s admittedly perfect arms.”

Blake laughs, low and giddy, lounging over Yang’s shoulder with a languid smile. “Weiss knows she has nothing to worry about.”

“Exactly.” The heiress hums again. “Ruby deserves the best, and I’m much closer to the best than that harlot.”

“Oooh, someone  _ is  _ a little jealous though.” The blonde chides with a grin. “I am happy you don’t feel the need to claim my sister like a piece of meat though.”

Smiling at the statement, Weiss watches as Ruby fumbles around her new admirer’s affections. Jaune and the rest of their party look as uncomfortable with the situation as Ruby, and Weiss debates going over if only to end the embarrassment for everyone. Before she’s able to however a tall brunette slides into  _ Ruby’s _ seat. The man is tall, a few years older than her, and grinning like he knows something she doesn’t. Weiss frowns, more due to his intrusion on her visual of Ruby than much more. 

“ _ Hey, beautiful _ .” He coos, an echo of the woman currently trying to wrap herself around Ruby. “I think I’ve seen you before, in my dreams.” She tries not to gag at the poor excuse for a pickup line but ends up grimacing unintentionally. “I know, not my best.” He jokes, propping his head atop his palm with a sultry smile. “But can you blame me? Look at you.” He gestures lightly to her white t-shirt and dark jeans, the ones that hug her hips in the way  _ Ruby _ likes. He does not comment on the warm flannel, just a little too large, stolen from Ruby’s closet that morning. 

“You’re right, I can’t blame you.” It’s arrogant in a way that usually turns people away but he grins again. 

“I love a woman who knows what she has to offer.”

Standing roughly, Weiss grabs her drink and steps towards Ruby, still at Jaune’s table. “Thanks for the flattery, but I really must be going-”

“Hey, baby let’s just talk.” The man’s first mistake was sitting in Ruby’s seat, but the mistake that sends him to the floor is putting his hands on Weiss as she’s trying to leave. 

Yang stands above the man, now holding his bloodied nose and whimpering. “Not sure if I misinterpreted the situation, but I think Weiss was just leaving bruh.”

Ruby is between them in a heartbeat, shoving Yang back behind the bar and helping the bloodied man up with a soft apology. “You okay man?”

He gasps and grumbles shuffling away from the bar with another whimper. “Rubes, homie there put hands on your girlfriend.” Yang spits with a growl, and the statement warms the air. 

Stern silver eyes turn towards the scared man, then to Weiss, who is standing cautiously holding her arm. Ruby softens, stepping closer to her girlfriend with a gentle smile. “You okay, Weiss?” She nods. It’s shaky and a little uncertain, but it’s a nod, and Ruby turns back to the man. “You can leave but don’t come back.”

The man leaves, panicked and wounded, and the bar resumes it’s peaceful atmosphere. Yang grumbles an apology to the patrons and joins Blake and Ruby at Weiss’ side. “You really alright snowflake?” Lavender eyes soften as she speaks, and Weiss smiles softly in return.

“I’m more just surprised you stepped in.” Her laugh is soft and jittery, and Ruby snuggles closer. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re my friend, and Ruby would kill me if I ever let some scumbag touch you without permission.” Ruby nods along with her sister’s words. Weiss relaxes into the smell of roses, and the night rolls on. 

* * *

As the night grows later, Yang pops open an expensive wine for the four of them. It’s chilled and syrupy sweet, but Weiss tolerates it curled against Ruby’s side and surrounded by the best friends she’s ever had. The countdown starts halfway through her glass at 60 seconds, and as everyone stands to gather at the projector screen Ruby ushers her outside. 

The cold is biting and harsh, but it’s nothing like Atlas so Weiss can bear it with Ruby at her side. “What are we doing out here?”

“I wanted you all to myself when the ball drops,” Ruby whispers back, turning so they can watch the screen from the outside. Their view is completely unobstructed, and the volume is loud enough to hear through the open door.

She takes the time to watch Ruby. Silver eyes happy, reflecting the light of the moon behind rumpled brunette hair. Soft tan skin, warmed by the sun, even at night. Everything cascades into a swell of emotion as the bar erupts in a vibrant shout of  _ ‘Happy New Year!’ _ and Ruby leans in. 

The kiss is new and familiar, and soft, and protective, and everything in between. She’s wrapped in the warmth of Ruby Rose, the whirlwind that knocked on her heart’s door and politely stole its namesake. Ruby kisses her like it’s the first and last kiss of their lives, but with a promise of every tomorrow that makes Weiss swell like the tides. Ever the ocean to Ruby’s endless moon. And she kisses back. She kisses like the stars wouldn’t shine if she didn’t. Like the moon would fall and doom them all, if she didn’t put all the love and affection she felt for the dolt who showed her love wasn’t earned but freely given. 

When the kiss ends they’re both breathing soft and heavy. Nothing and everything said without words and Weiss almost cries at how beautiful Ruby is, here, now, and forever. “Ruby, I love you.”

“I love you too Weiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider following me on twitter/tumblr/instagram @gaymerkree
> 
> Take care everyone.


End file.
